


Say My Name

by rissaleigh49



Series: Any Way the Wind Blows [6]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Pregnant Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissaleigh49/pseuds/rissaleigh49
Summary: Hades comes down from their emotional conversation, and tends to his love's needs.*Companion piece to Wedding Song, and happens in the middle of chapter 3*
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Any Way the Wind Blows [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590340
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I see you're here for some gratuitous smut *snickers* I definitely had fun writing this. 
> 
> If you haven't read Wedding Song, you really ought to, because otherwise the context and characterization leading up to this are lost. I can't make you but.... I think it's important. 
> 
> There are some LIGHT dom/sub elements (more like top/bottom energy than actual dom/sub dynamic) and some mention of maybe exploring kinks later, but not much kinkiness in the actual banging. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy some smexy times with a pink cinnamon roll and a big blue idiot in love.

“Aidoneus, my hormones have been going crazy all week and honestly if you hadn’t been so upset we’d have gone to bed the second we got home.”

Hades had to keep himself from stuttering. He and Kore had been having a serious, emotional discussion, yet when she grabbed his chin, and looked him square in the eye to tell him that she wouldn’t  _ allow _ him to be anything like his father…

Well, he couldn’t help but be turned on by her determination, and the absolutely  _ dreadful _ ferocity that shone through her eyes. 

Fates help anyone who dared to even  _ think _ about harming their children. 

Instead of voicing any of this, he chose to simply kiss her, lift her into his arms, and all but sprint to their bedroom. 

Persephone let out a high little giggle, clearly delighted by his excitement. He had barely closed the door when he set her on her feet, and made quick work of pulling her oversized t-shirt over her head. Persephone giggled, trying to fix the hair that had fallen into her eyes, as Hades dropped to his knees to tug her leggings from her shapely legs. 

“Eager are we?” she asked, one eyebrow raised in teasing accusation as he made his way back to his feet. 

Hades groaned, feeling for all the world that that one eyebrow could be his undoing. He pulled his own shirt over his head, forgoing the tedium of undoing every single button. “Sweetness, I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but you are almost irresistible. Of course I’m eager.”

“Hmm,” Persephone hummed as she sauntered to the bed, shedding her remaining undergarments and lying down in the middle of it. “And just how eager are you?”

Hades followed her, stripping as he went, his erection stiffening as he watched her eyes blown wide at the sight of him. “Don’t make me beg, little goddess.”

“Not even a little?” she teased, one hand slowly slipping over her belly.

Hades gulped, sitting next to her on the bed, his fingers lightly grazing over her ankle. “Beautiful queen, I live for seeing you in pleasure. I would worship at your feet and thank you for the honor if it meant I could have you this instant. I beg that you don’t make me wait that long,”

Persephone hummed again, clearly pleased with his little speech. “That sounds like something we should explore later. For now, since you are so eager, I think I am content to just let you have your way with me,” Hades jaw dropped, locking eyes with his hornier-than-he-had-realized fiancee. “Don’t look so surprised. We both know you’re still a scoundrel through and through.”

Hades pounced, his sudden movement making Persephone squeal. He wedged one thigh between her legs, her slick wetness coating his thigh and making her scent of earth musk and flowering trees fog his brain. He leaned over, catching her lips between his, her whimpers and gasps as she grinded herself against him lost in the back of his throat. 

He broke free to press his forehead against hers, erection straining against his stomach as her fire-hot heat slid along his thigh. “Little goddess -”

“Shut up Hades. The longer you talk the longer I have to wait for you to fuck me,”

The blue god sighed, his head falling heavily into the space between her shoulder and neck. He pulled back slightly, realigning his lower half so he could slide between the petal soft lips of her aching cunt. 

Persephone spread her legs wider, relishing the flickers of starfire she felt in her core with every slow, deep thrust she was given. It was relentless torture, the push and pull and push of him inside her, and she wanted more. More heat, more friction, more  _ everything. _

As if he could sense her need, Hades kissed across her sternum, leaving a trail of wildfire blush in his wake. He drew a hardened nipple into his mouth, but Persephone pushed him away. 

“Ah - too much. They’re sensitive right now. Like, really sensitive.”

Hades grinned, “Oh, I’ve read about it. And you’d mentioned it but, I guess I didn’t realize just  _ how _ sensitive they were.” He used his fingertips to lightly pluck at her other breast, eliciting a delightful half-grunt noise from her delicate lips. “Good?”

Persephone threw her head back against the pillows, her hips bucking against Hades’ still too languid pace. “Yes fine sure. You could go faster though!”

Hades let out a breathy chuckle, pulling out with a slight whimper at the loss of sensation. “Turn over little goddess,” he whispered, his voice full of reverence and awe as he traced a hand down her side. “I’ll give you what you need,”

Her inner walls clenched around nothing at his words, missing the press of his cock and re-drenching themselves at his promise. She rolled over, letting out a little breath as Hades gently pulled her hips back. “Hands and knees.”

Persephone obliged, hissing as the heavy swell of her breasts were pulled by gravity, soreness coming unwelcome at that moment. 

“Easy sweetness,” he cooed, sheathing himself inside her in a single fluid motion, aided by the juices he could feel dripping onto the bed beneath them. Hades used his extra height to wrap himself around her, his hands coming to gently cradle her aching breasts. He kneaded them gently, using her breathy moans and high-pitched gasps to guide his motions. 

Soon, she began rocking back against him, and he chuckled, his lips peppering butterfly light kisses along the side and back of her neck. “I love you,” he whispered, his hips jerking a pounding rhythm at her silent command. 

Persephone shrieked, her cunt tightening around his length as his thrusts became frantic. “I-I...fuck, Aidoneus, I-”

“Say it again, baby, please…” Hades’ deep voice had risen with need, his beg just this side of a whine. 

“Aidoneus I-”

Hades sat back on his heels, pulling Persephone upright into his lap. “Again,” he said, one hand leaving her breast to thumb at her clit. “I need to hear my name come out of those beautiful lips Persephone,”

“Aidoneus, please -”

“Yesssss,” he hissed, hips stuttering as he thrust up deep inside her, holding her hips snug against his as he felt his climax spurt thick and deep within her. His hand never let up on her clit, stroking fast as he could feel his love tense in anticipation of her climax. 

“Hades, Aidoneus, I-I… fuck, please I can’t,” she babbled between breathy whines until her orgasm pulled a loud scream from her, but still, Hades did not let up his ministrations until she pushed his hand away. “Fuck,” she breathed, trying to catch her breath. 

Hades wrapped both arms around her waist, holding her tight against his chest. “You are incredible,” He whispered, kissing her cheek and down her neck, her heated skin making his lips tingle like he’d eaten popping candy. “Amazing, wonderful, and I love you.”

“I love you too Aidoneus, with all my heart,” she said sleepily, head lolling back onto his shoulder. “Can we lay down please?”

Hades chuckled, realizing as he helped her off of him that there were pink and white flower petals everywhere. He lifted the blanket for her, crawling under it and pulling her close to lay her head on his chest. As she gently gently traced his scars, he remarked, “You haven’t made it rain like that in a while,” 

“I’d say I’m sorry but it would be a lie,” she said absently, her voice dreamy and distracted. 

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, playing with the ends of her hair. 

“The baby… like what their name should be, what they’re going to be the god  _ of _ …”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to Swoonie for beta reading my work


End file.
